1. FIELD of the INVENTION
This invention relates to fastening two parts together and, more particularly, to an adjustable retainer for effecting said fastening.
2. DESCRIPTION of the PRIOR ART
In mounting one part on another by the use of a plurality of aligned fasteners, it requires some degree of precision to locate a plurality of both male and female members and have them all line up when needed. This problem can be especially true when one set of the fasteners, i.e. the female members, are relatively inaccessible due to structural requirements of the equipment. For instance, large earth-moving equipment is often designed for use both with and without an operator cab such that provision must be made for adding a cab when desired. The basic equipment is usually provided with female fastening members around the operator station such that a cab with appropriate male fastening members can be positioned over the operator station whereupon the male fastening members are connected to the female fastening members. Unfortunately, it is not uncommon that only a few of the male and female fastener members will line up such that the cab cannot be firmly and securely mounted in position. The female members are usually permanently affixed in inaccessible locations on the basic equipment making it difficult, if not impossible, to reset them relative to the male members. Likewise, the male members usually project through openings drilled in the mounting plate of the cab. The mounting plates generally are located on the bottom of the cab frame and have overhanging ledges, and the like, which make it almost impossible to redrill the openings for the male member in a new location. The result is a loose cab that may rattle and is otherwise less than securely fastened in position.